


You make me reckless

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, fucking in the council chamber, mostly dressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: After months of separation, Obi-Wan and Mace waits no longer until they are alone in the Council chamber to achive the closeness they have missed.





	You make me reckless

Their moments together are far and few between, both of them separated by space and light years as they fought on different planets for the sake of the Republic.

Somehow they can’t wait, the walk to either quarter much to long as Mace pressed Obi-Wan up against the wall of the council chamber by the door for a much longed for kiss. Force how long ago was it since he had Obi-Wan pressed up against him, only the clothes they wore separating them from skin as Obi-Wan’s hand came up to cup the back of his dark skull and caress the scalp with fingertips.

A heated, desperate kiss, teeth clacking, noses rubbing almost painfully against each others as they tried to sink into each other.

“Please.” Obi-Wan pulled back, his voice a ragged whisper of need and want and clean desperation that their months apart had reduced them to.

Letting his head drop to the others shoulder, Mace gave a sound curse. “I want to, Force but I don’t have any lube Ob-”

“Belt, my belt.” The redhead whimpered a bit, hips bucking.

When did their desperation become so deep that even a five minute walk could be to much?

Mace nodded and let his hands drop from the others hair to his belt, finding the right pocket on the utility belt as Obi-Wan pressed heated kisses along Mace neck with pink swollen lips, tongue tracing a wet and needy path.

“Robe Obi-Wan, robe.” Mace rasped out as he found the tube.

Swallowing heavily, Obi-Wan reluctantly let go of Mace to drop the robe that fluttered to the ground before turning and leaning arms on the wall and his head on the wall. And then he relaxed, feeling Mace undo the belt and push his leggings down to mid thigh.

Coating his fingers quickly, Mace placed the tube on his belt temporarily as he knew he would need more later before he leaned in and grasped the others hip to hold Obi-Wan still. “I love you.” He murmured, sliding one finger into the redhead.

Obi-Wan gave a sharp whine and then kept himself relaxed, trembling faintly as he breathed as deeply as he could. “Mace please...please...”

“Patience, its been too long, I won’t hurt you Obi-Wan.” Mace rumbled, feeling the incredible tightness around his finger as Obi-Wan clenched on it.

A keen escaped the younger man at that and he pushed his head into his arms, hands clenching on his own elbows to try and keep his sanity as the finger gently stretched him out. It felt like forever of Mace kissing the back of his neck and that finger moving around until another was pressed inside him, the slow scissoring and Mace gentle encouragement in his ears the only thing keeping him on Coruscant.

Force he needed the other.

“Mace.” He groaned, voice pleading.

Mace only answer was a new kiss and several long moments of caressing the inner walls, stretching out the other until Obi-Wan was a pleading but ready wreck, legs trembling.

Pushing his own leggings down until they caught beneath his own buttocks, Mace the lube tube again, the cap popping open with a sound that provoked a full body shiver from both sweaty Jedi.

Biting in his own moan as he coated himself liberally with lube, Mace took a moment to gather himself, calming down so not to go to fast even as he dried his hand on his own robe before reaching out and grasping Obi-Wan’s hip firmly with one hand and lined himself up. “Ready?”

“Force...fuck it...Mace. YES! Just please...” Obi-Wan groaned, shaking harder.

With a lowly uttered curse, Mace pushed forward, torturous inch by inch as until his hips meet Obi-Wan’s arse, heated flesh against flesh with his lips finding the others neck again.

Obi-Wan whimpered a bit and tried to swirl his hip only for Mace to grip his hip more tightly and place a hand by the others head, he was sure to leave hand sized bruises behind on the others hip with how tight he was gripping.

Slowly Obi-Wan’s body relaxed around him again and Mace started a slow rolling thrust, hand never leaving Obi-Wan’s hip as he pressed in close to the others back, lips to the others pale skin as he listened to the gasping moans and whimpers of need as the sun from Coruscant’s skyline filled the room with orange and pink rays.

Incoherent noises escaped Obi-Wan as Mace kept his pace relentless and then Mace suddenly tugged his rear more out, Obi-Wan spreading his legs for more support with a startled yelp before he gave a sharp cry as the angle change had Mace brushing his prostate.

“Mace!” He got out, voice strangled before sobbing out the others name as the dark hand moved from hip to Obi-Wan’s aching and weeping erection, precum dripping down on the dark robe on the floor. “I-I… fuck...Mace.” He pleaded, feeling lips against his neck, teeth biting in and most assuredly leaving behind a hicky.

“Come on Obi-Wan. Cum for me.” Mace growled into the skin, feeling how the other was throbbing in his grip.

As if the last piece slotted in, Obi-Wan suddenly spasmed hard and went tight around him, giving a sharp cry as cum sported onto the wall. The staccato sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the air as Mace chased his own release, his orgasm washing over him in the wake of Obi-Wan’s pulsing muscles until he was gasping into the others skin as his own orgasm rolled through and left the Korun as quivering as his younger lover was.

And then it got quiet, the sound of their breathing and the ambient of Coruscant the only thing filling the council chamber as Mace pressed against his lovers back, their bodies slotted together tightly.

“...Force how do you make me so reckless.” Mace rumbled into the others pale sweaty neck, nuzzling gently and kissing the sweaty strands of dark copper.

Obi-Wan gave a ragged little laugh, leaning on his own arms with his eyes closed to enjoy the sensation of Mace warm against his back with the sun of Coruscant shining in on them from the large council windows. “Its a good thing the droids don’t ask questions, this is going to be mess I can’t clean up.” He wiggled his hips a bit and Mace growled into his neck.

“Reckless.” He repeated.


End file.
